New Beginnings
by Insaine
Summary: How did Near come to Wammy's house and how did it's current residents react to his arrival? A prequel to Forever and Always


"Anna, may I speak with you in my office for a moment?" Anna looked up from her spot on the swing set where she'd been sitting reading a book on the abnormally warm December afternoon. Wammy stood towering over her looking tired. She nodded and closed the book before following the old man through the slush that the sun had created from the snow. When she finally did reach the office she stood patiently in front of his desk waiting for whatever it was that he'd called her in for. "Anna, there is a new child at the orphanage that I would like you to pay special attention to. His name is Nate River. He's four months old. Seeing as I'm a bit busy with running things and yours and L's schooling, I was hoping that you would take over as his primary caregiver."

Anna nodded, "Of course. Should I head over to the other orphanage now? Is Roger expecting me?" She asked quickly. She spent a lot of time at the other orphanage when she wasn't busy with her school work at Wammy's house. She'd help Roger with the younger children who were up for adoption.

"No, that won't be necessary. He's here." Wammy stated calmly.

Anna's eyes widened and she didn't try to hide the surprise in her voice, "Here?" They rarely got new children at Wammy's house. Most went to the second orphanage where they could be adopted. Only those who were exceptionally gifted mentally were brought here.

"Yes, I've had Beyond's old room converted into a nursery. I hope that will be alright. I know you and-"

"That's fine." Anna cut in, not wanting to discuss her former friend who had deserted the orphanage over a year before. "Will you gather all of the child's paper work? Birth certificate and such?" She asked standing a little taller.

The old man nodded and held up a file folder, "It's all right here."

Anna nodded, "Good, burn it. I want no record that Nate River ever existed."

Wammy nodded, "What will his new name be then?"

Anna thought for a moment and looked toward the door, "I don't know." A pregnant silence filled the room as Wammy waited for the young girl to make a decision. "May I go see him?" She asked hopefully.

Wammy nodded, "Of course. He's your responsibility for now."

She nodded and walked quickly down the hall. She paused outside of the door. She hadn't been in Beyond's room since he left. "This isn't his room anymore. It's the nursery." With a deep breath she pushed the door open. She froze in place to see someone already in the room standing over the crib. A tall, dark-haired boy stood with his back to her. Once Anna recovered from her original shock she realized who it was. "Lawliet, what are you doing in here?"

The detective-in-training turned around looking incredibly confused. "Anna, I'm glad you're here. Have you seen this thing?"

"The baby?" She walked over and looked into the crib. The child was small for his age with large grey eyes. The little hair he did have was as white as the snow outside. The little one smiled up at Anna when he saw her and she smiled back, "He has eyes like yours, L." She picked up the babbling baby carefully hand held him securely.

L came up beside her and looked over her shoulder at the little bundle in her arms, "What's its name?"

She didn't look up from the baby's face, "Nate. Nate River, but he'll need to be called something else. We can't very well call him that. Not if he's going to be one of your successors."

L looked up at Anna quickly and then back to the little thing in her arms, "Well then what are we going to call him?"

Anna looked from the baby to L and then back. "Near. That's his new name. Near." She repeated.

L laughed to himself, "That's a dumb name."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Says the guy whose name is comprised of literally one letter. Besides I like it and Wammy told me I'm in charge of him. Therefore, I get to rename him." Anna stuck her tongue out at the fourteen year old and he laughed. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked sweetly watching L. L hesitated, but nodded. Anna laughed. "Alright, well judging by the horrified look on your face, you've never held a baby before am I right?"

"No, I haven't" L confessed.

"Okay, well I'll talk you through it. First sit in that chair, the last thing we need is you dropping him. I'm joking, I'm sure you'll be fine." Anna added after seeing L's horrified expression. L sat in the rocking chair Anna had indicated. "Aright, now hold your arms like mine are. Good. Now, listen carefully. He has gained some control over the muscles in his neck, but you have to support his head. Understand?" L nodded and Anna placed the fragile baby in his arms. "There you go." Anna smiled as she watched the shaggy haired teen beam down at the baby like a proud new father.

"He's so little." L said breathily as he stroked the baby's cheek carefully as if he were afraid it would shatter under his touch.

"He is only a few months old. You know, he kind of looks like you." L smiled and looked up at Anna. Suddenly Near started to cry and wiggle as if trying to get out of L's arms.

L's smile dropped. He looked down wide-eyed at the baby and then up at Anna in a panic, "Anna, I don't know what I did, but I think he's broken. Make it stop."

Anna chuckled and picked up the crying infant, "Oh, dear." She bounced him in her arms a few times until the crying stopped and he began to giggle.

"I don't think he likes me." L pouted watching Anna with the new addition to Wammy's house.

Anna smiled down reassuringly at the detective, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll grow to love you."


End file.
